Twisted Tale
by Doktor Vampyre
Summary: Ayame is trying to balance himself in the world of the sane and the insane...


**An odd story with an odd ending. Oh, don't go thinking this is oneshot cause it's not. But this is an interesting story about Ayame having dreams about Wonderland...well that he is in Wonderland. He has to protect it...so is he crazy or is it for real? Well...read and find out. I doubt this story will get many reviews but those that do review...I love you. So enjoy the story...**

Ayame looked at the little stuffed bunny Momiji gave him. It was cute. He was wearing a little coat and an almost suit type outfit. Ayame thought it was a little juvenile for an adult like him to have, but Momiji gave it to him out of love. Why? He didn't know. Momiji just gave it to him. Probably to make sure he never forgot about the little bunny. Ayame never would...but he decided to take the bunny if only to amuse Momiji. Ayame then noticed that the bunny had a little pocketwatch.

"What? Are you late for something, Mr.Rabbit?" he said as he crawled into the bed. He had already put his pajamas on. They were a light sky blue color. The outfit was exactly like the blue and red one he wore all the time, only he didn't wear another shirt underneath it.

"Yes, I am..."

Ayame stopped moving. He looked at the rabbit. It didn't just say that...there was no way it could. It's an inanimate object. There was no way that toy could say anything. Ayame just shook his head and pulled the covers over him. He set the rabbit on his dresser then turned off the lights.

"I must be out of my mind. That rabbit didn't talk."

But then Ayame felt something fall on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to see what it was.

"Save us, Ayame!" the rabbit yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream was the only way Ayame could respond. He was too shocked. He quieted down but took deep, gasping breaths. He watched the bunny hop to the ground and go through a portal. The next thing Ayame knew was he was falling. Another scream left his mouth. He eventually hit a hard ground and looked around him.

"Where am I?" he said.

The scenery was like none he had ever seen before. He was surrounded by a stone wall at the moment. But he looked ahead and saw that he was at a sort of port. He had to cross a small bridge to get to it. There were many people there working. Of course this port was lacking boats. And the people looked really sad...almost miserable. Where had Ayame stumbled onto? He slowly crossed the bridge and saw him. It was the rabbit that Momiji gave him...only...he was a real rabbit. He took out his pocketwatch and looked at it.

"Come, come, Ayame, we haven't any time to waste!" he said. Then he bounced off.

"Wait, I..." but the rabbit was already gone. "Where am I?" Ayame repeated.

"Ever hear of Wonderland?" someone said.

Ayame spun around to see who was talking. He was faced with an orange cat...it looked almost like Kyo but with some slight...differences. This cat was bigger and he had strange black markings on his body. Also, his eyes were yellow, almost like Ayame's. He had a sultry, seductive voice...but it had a hint of knowledge to it.

"Wonderland? As in Alice in Wonderland?" Ayame asked. '_Dear me, I'm actually talking to it.'_ he thought.

"Alice...bless her heart. She tried to save us but she couldn't. Here take this."

A knife appeared in front of Ayame. It floated in the air until he took it in his hand. It was stained with dried blood. Apparently, it had been used before.

"That was the knife Alice used before she was taken. Use it wisely but don't depend on it throughout your whole journey. Pick up whatever you can find, discard only your ignorance, and maybe, just maybe, you'll survive."

"Wait, slow down!" Ayame said. He held the knife to his side so he wouldn't wind up swinging it around. "First of all, Alice is a nice girl from what I've gathered and she would never use a knife! Secondly, Why am I the one who has to save Wonderland? I'm just a fashion designer and taylor! What can I do to possibly help you? And thirdly, what happened? Why is Wonderland like this?"

The cat shook his head. "You are the one the rabbit picked. He must believe you can save us. And Alice is a nice girl. She decided to try and save us and used that knife and many other weapons. You will soon find them all and use them. And this is the new Wonderland. It is under the complete dictatorship of the Queen of Hearts and there is nothing we can do."

"But there is something I can do...?"

"Apparently Rabbit thinks so. We need help. Wonderland can't stay like this forever." the cat said.

Ayame felt like his mind was melting. Wonderland...this couldn't be real. It just couldn't be. And yet here he was talking to the Cheshire Cat who looked like Kyo and holding a blood stained knife which once belonged to the real Alice. But at the same time...he felt like he should help them. He wanted to. He looked at the cat. It smiled. But it wasn't the mischivious smile the Cheshire Cat was known for. This smile was devious and maniacal. The blood in his teeth only added to the effect. And for some reason...his smile calmed Ayame down.

"I will definitely think about it." Ayame said with a smile.

"You do that. Respond back tomorrow. We cannot waste any time." the cat said. And with that, Ayame found himself back in his room on his bed.

"What was that?" he said aloud. He looked at his clock. It said 2:45 A.M. Ayame remembered falling asleep at nineish because he had a long day. Was he in Wonderland for that long amount of time? Was he even in Wonderland? He couldn't have been. It was just a dream. But it felt so real. He decided to call Hatori to talk about it. He dialed the numbers and waited for his friend to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hatori?"

"Ayame, is that you? Do you know what time it is?" Hatori said in an angry voice.

"I know, Hatori, but I had this odd dream and I really need to talk to you about it!" Ayame begged.

Hatori started to talk but Ayame noticed something on his dresser that made him stop listening. Next to the stuffed rabbit was the knife the Cheshire Cat gave him. It was the exact same one. The blood stains, the handle...everything about it was the same. "It's real..."

"What?" Hatori said aggravated.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Hatori." Ayame hung up the phone with a screaming Hatori on the other line. All night long Ayame stared at the knife and rabbit until he fell into a fitful sleep.

**And that's that. Anyone ever play American Mcgee's Alice. It's a great game and that's where the inspiration for this story comes from. I hope everyone likes it and I hope I get some reviews...**


End file.
